YAY ITS Monday?
by 143'RanDoM'GIRL'143
Summary: Me and the sonic gang hang out as normal but when I go away and leave the sonic gang to take care of my house for a couple of days what could POSSIBLY go wrong?...wait a minute...OH CRAP! *read&review*
1. Spongebob

If I have to do a disclaimer then I DO NOT OWN SONIC! SEGA DOES *i wish i did* ;)

This is my first story so no bad comments about it only if it helps CONSRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED thnxs

Everyone is older so don't get confused ok

here are the ages

_Sonic:20_

_Tails:14_

_Shadow:UNKNOWN_

_Knuckles:21_

_Amy:17_

_Cream:13 *she curses now*_

_Rouge:22_

_Me: I CAN BE ANY FUCKIN' AGE I WANT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA!_

* * *

><p>It was a normal, boring day (as usual).It was the afternoon and it was hot and windy outside, so not much to do on a boring, hot, windy monday right? I decided to stop by my friend Rouge's house and see what she was up to! Hopefully she wasn't smokin any of my pot that I left the other day oh god I would be so freakin' pissed... umm I mean I don't smoke any pot pfffft thats for weirdos heh, anyways as I walked in I saw all of my other friends inside too doin' nothing, ain't that entertaining.I walked in and saw sonic, amy, and tails sitting on the big sofa.I just sat over with rouge and knuckles on the small sofa, shadow was up against a wall infont of us watchin' T.V.<p>

**(A.N:for my name I'm putting author, but when one of the characters say my name its my actual name ok)**

Author: Hey everybody, what's goin on?

Everybody: Nothin

Sonic: I'm so fuckin bored!

Amy: You said that like 20 times already

Tails: Actually 25

Knuckles: You kept count?

Tails: Yeah

Knuckles: Why?

Tails: I got bored

Sonic: I ran all around the Earth and I'm still bored

Amy: Oh my god! Can you all stop saying the word_ bored_ thats getting on my nerves!

Shadow:*smirks* Bored

Amy takes out her new and improved hammer and says "SAY IT ONE MORE TIME I FUCKIN' DARE YOU!"

Shadow just turned around and said nothing.

Amy: Thats what I thought bitch

Shadow flips her off when she turned her head back to the T.V.

Tails: So Jazmin wat you gonna do later on in this boring day?

Amy stares at tails with an anoyned and angry look.

Author: I really don't know, kill someone I guess

Shadow: CAN I COME!

Author: No, and I thought you were on probation?

Shadow: Sssshhh don't say it out loud I wanted it to be a surprise

Rouge: Shadow it's only a surprise when you DON'T have probation

Author: Well she owned you

**-Cream walks in-**

Cream: STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!

*Everyone stares*

Amy: ...Ok .

Sonic: Yeah what she said

Tails: You seem in a good mood

Cream: No I'm not I'm mad at this stupid piece of shit woops... I mean I'm mad at this stupid piece of switch or something *looks away*

Sonic: nice cover up

Cream: Shut tha fuck up

Sonic: *pulls out cellphone* What was that I didn't quite catch that?

Cream: *covers mouth*

Sonic: Can you say it again I didn't hear it

Cream: *whispers* damn it

Sonic: I heard that

Cream: Please don't call my mom!

Sonic: maybe we can settle a deal

Cream: Oh god what do you want me to do?

Sonic: DO THE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE!

Cream: Infront of everybody?

Sonic: No in the closet

Cream: Really?

Sonic: No you silly rabbit trix are for kids

Cream:Fuck you

Sonic: ofcourse infront of everybody

Cream: Can't we think of something else PLEASE!

Sonic: No

Cream: Oh god fine!

Everybody started saying TRUFFLE SHUFFLE all at the same time over and over again and shadow and tails started to video tape cream doing the truffle shuffle.

Shadow: HAHAHAHAHA I THINK I'M GONNA PEE

Tails: YOU SAID PEEE

Everybody started laughing so hard that they almost pissed them selfs.

Cream: This is so not fair!

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK YOU CAN STOP NOW HAHAHAHAHA

Cream: THANK GOD

Tails: so what's goin *giggles* on with your ipod again?

Cream: I don't know it keeps messin' up and stop laughing at me!

Tails: Ok ok maybe I can fix it

Knuckles: Hey who has the remote?

Rouge: Why?

Knuckles: So I can change the channel duh

Rouge: No, I'm still watching America's Next Top Model

Knuckles: That shows stupid, I want to watch World's Dumbest...

Rouge: You ARE the world's dumbest

Knuckles: Well, your the world's sluttest

Rouge: Oh you did not just go there

Knuckles: I just did, what you gonna do about it?

Rouge: Boy I'm gonna slap you so hard that your face is gonna be numb

Knuckles: Its already numb just by lookin at you

Rouge: Why you lookin at me anyways? huh

Shadow: Shutup you're both idiots and sluts now give me the damn remote

Rouge: Why should I give you the remote?

Shadow: Because I'm hot *poses*

Rouge: *gag*

Shadow: Oh shutup you know you want this

Knunckles: hmph *crosses arms*

Shadow: *smirks* whats wrong **KOO-LAID **gettin' jealous? :)

Knuckles: *slams fist on table* DON'T CALL ME KOO-LAID! :(

Rouge: Calm down fruit-loop you brake you buy it

Shadow: Can you give me the remote?

Rouge: Why?

Shadow: Because I wanna see 1,000 ways to die

Rouge: Why would anybody want to see that?

Shadow: Cause its funny, stupid, and it gives me ways how to kill people

Rouge: It gives you ways how to kill yourself not people

Shadow: I beg to differ

Sonic: *face palms himself* Oh-my-god! You guys annoy me just put spongebob

Everyone: SPONGEBOB!

Knuckles: Well you got your answer

Rouge: Fine! But I'm only doing it cause I like spongebob too

Knuckles: _Bitch_

Rouge: I heard that

Knuckles: Maybe I wanted you to hear it

Rouge: Whatever

-SPONGEBOB-

_Are you ready kids?_

_Aye aye captain!_

_I can't hear you!_

_Aye aye captain!_

_Ohhh!_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS_

_Absorbent and yellow porpsous is he_

Shadow:*jumps up and down with fists in air* SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!

Everybody stares at shadow.

Shadow: Hey can't hate appreciate

Amy: Idiot

Author: Hey lets go to my house and watch it there on my Plasma Screen T.V

Everyone: Sure

-Everyone heads out of Rouge's house-


	2. Amy in Charge

We headed out of Rouge's house and headed to my car and all squeezed inside, but we couldn't fit so we had to think.

Author: Ok lets try this, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow go in the back and Tails sorry but you're gonna have to sit on one of their laps

Tails: Oh HELL NO I'm sitting in front

Tails gets in the passenger seat and locks the door.I started to wonder why he locked the door if I still had the car keys.

Author: Well, I know I saw this coming, girls you know what to do.

Cream: Hey I got an idea!

I got in the car and started driving and as I was heading on the Freeway I rolled down the window and yelled out "YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were tied on top of my car while the girls were inside sitting comfortable in my car.

Me,Sonic,Shadow,and Knuckles: NO

Cream: It was just a thought jeez *crosses arms*

Amy: How about this Sonic and Shadow can run to your house and knuckles can be the one tied on top of your car

Knuckles: WHAT?

Auhtor: No, no one is getting tied on top of my car

Amy and Cream:AWWWW *throws away the rope and tape*

Knuckles: YEAH YOU HEARD HER!

Author: Shutup knuckles no one likes a dick, ok rouge you fly and sonic and shadow will run, got it?

Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow nodd their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>We all made it at my house and for some reason it was dark out. Only a streak of orange at the bottom of the horizon is all the light you can see.I opened my door and we all got in my house, so I turned on the T.V and luckly spongebob was still on, but tails started to get really into the show way to much and I mean WAY to much.<p>

Author: TAILS PUT THAT DOWN!

Tails: NOOO!

Tails out of nowhere got sonic's shoe and threw it at my T.V.

Author: Why did you do that for?

Tails: _The Hashslingingslasher!_

Author: You're retarted

Sonic grabs is shoe and looks at tails "How the hell did you even get my shoe?"

Tails: _The lights will flicker on and off _

Author: Weirdo

Tails: _The phone will ring and there will be no one there_

Everyone starts to stare at tails.

Tails: ...what?

As tails was being a moron I got a text message from my cousin saying:

_whats up my ninja! XD we need to go we got ourselfs an emergency hurry ur ass up _

I texted her back saying 'what kind of emergency' but all she said was:

_dnt wrry ill pick u up and tell you l8tr kk_

I heard a Jet land on my front yard so that ment I had to leave so I said to my friends through the Kitchen "Hey you guys I need to tell you something!

Everyone came in the kitchen and said "What is it?"

Author: I'm gonna be out and I don't know how long I'm gonna take so anybody want to watch my house for a few days or so?

Shadow: OH OH CAN I DO IT! CAN I CAN I CAN I! PLEASE!

Author: Anybody?

Shadow: ME ME ME ME PICK ME!

Author: Really? Nobody?

Shadow starts jumping like an idiot with his arm holding his other arm in the air.

Author: Please! Anybody?

Amy slowly raises her hand and says "I'll do it"

Shadow: AWWWWWW

Author: YES! Thank you

Shadow punches amy's arm.

Amy: OW! BITCH! *punches shadow in the face*

Shadow falls back and gets up grabbing his jaw "Ow...I deserved that"

Author: Ok well bye you guys have fun!

I walk out of my house to my front yard where a jet awaits me with my cousin and a few men inside waiting for me to get on.I run up the stairs of the jet, even though it were a few steps I quickly got inside.

Author: Ok you guys I'm here

Judy: Its about time I was about to call the Migra on your ass

Author: *gets shivers* Ugh don't talk about it

Chris: What happened with the Migra?

Author: I don't want to talk about it

J. Cole: Come on man, lets go we're gonna be late

Author: Fine, Pilot we can go now we're ready

Bugs Bunny: Eh Sure thing Doc

We fly off into the sky to who knows where, but atleast I got someone responsible to watch my house for a few days. Sonic and knuckles peaked out my front door and said...

Knuckles: Where did that jet come from?

Sonic: I don't know

Amy: Ok everybody since I'm in charge...GET OUT!

Everyone: WHAT?

Amy: You all heard me, get out

Sonic: Why?

Knuckles: Yeah why?

Amy: You don't need to know

Tails: Oh come on, its early *points at clock* see its not even midnight

Shadow: Yeah the gay one is right, we're not leavin', not even when you took taking in charge of this house from me so I can use the house to have crazy sex parties all day and wait what? Where am I going with this?

Tails: Hey i'm not gay

Shadow: Really? You sure?

Tails: I'm pretty sure about it

Shadow: Well, you wear skinney jeans and act nice around girls I just thought

Tails thinks for a minute and says "I see where you get your point, but im still not gay"

Shadow: Its ok to admit it, we'll accept you the way you are

Tails: I told you I'm not gay, get it through your thick skull

Shadow: Come on, come out of the closet its ok

Tails: Dude, stop it

Shadow: De-nial

Tails: SHUTUP

Shadow: Woah, for a gay guy you pretty sure have an atittude

Tails: AHHHHHH *runs off*

Cream: I don't know why, but for some reason that kinda shocked me when he said he's not gay

Shadow: I know right

Amy: Can you guys leave already

Knuckles: Why you want us to leave?

Amy: I have some important bussiness here to deal with ok now everyone go

Sonic: Like?

Amy: Oh my God just leave!

Rouge: Come on you guys lets just leave *winks at everyone* let amy have some privicy here ok *walks out of house*

Knuckles: Oh I get it come on you guys lets go

Sonic: I don't get what your talking about?

Knuckles: Dude *punches sonic's arm*

Sonic: Ow bitch that hurt *kicks knuckles in the gut*

Knuckles: I'll meet you outside *walks out of house limping*

Sonic: Oh no you don't *runs out*

Amy closes the door so no one can come in, but then realizes that shadow and cream are still inside.

Amy: Can you guys go?

Shadow and cream looked at eachother and smiled then looked back at amy.

Shadow and cream:YOU GOTTA CATCH US FIRST!

Shadow and cream started to runn all around the house in different directions with their hands up in the air like idiots.

Amy leaned up against the door and said "Ugh! Why me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry you guys if it took me a while to do this chapter and there is more to come! Review! :)<strong>


	3. Shadow's Plan

Amy was looking all over for shadow and cream that were "Apparently" hiding from her.

Amy: Ugh oh come on you guys just come out already!

Amy was down in the living room in one of the hallways in the back. Shadow was running down the top floor hallway which cream was in too. Shadow saw Cream infront of his path and so did she. Shadow was about to stop to a hault, but it was too late. They collided with eachother and started to roll down the stairs. As Amy was opening the closet door to see if shadow or cream were in there she heard behind her screaming voices. She quickly jumped back causing her to fumble over a night table near the couch. Shadow and cream rolled in the closet hitting the wall making a dent in it which the force of their bodies/heads getting hit in the wall made the door close shut. Shadow got up slowly putting his hand to his head.

Shadow: Ow fuck...my head...

Cream: UGH...wait wha-GET OFF OF ME YOU PEDOFILE!

Cream pushes shadow off of her with all her strength which caused him to hit the closed door.

Shadow: OW FUCK...HEY I'M NOT A PEDOFILE YOU STUPID LITTLE EASTER BUNNY!

Shadow got up rubbing his head with his right arm. Cream got up to with her hands in a fist.

Cream: HEY I'M NOT THE EASTER BUNNY AND EVEN IF I WAS ATLEAST I'M SOMETHING HAPPY THAN A MISTER EMO LIKE YOU!

Shadow growled and said "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT EMO!"

Cream turned away with crossed arms and said with sarcasm "Of course your not".

Shadow growled even louder and angrier than before this scared cream alittle bit, but stood her ground and didn't show it. Shadow calmed down and thought of something.

Shadow: If I'm emo then that means I have emotional problems right?

Cream nodds still her back facing shadow.

Shadow: Ok then with that I try to remember my past and try to forgive the people that walked out in my life...

Cream says with an annoyed look still not facing shadow "Where are you going with this?"

Shadow: I actually try to FORGIVE the people who walked out in my life but oh no the real EMO is YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN FORGIVE HER OWN FATHER THAT WALKED OUT ON HER, WAIT MY BAD YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN FATHER DO YOU

Cream turned around with a shocked face which worried shadow abit. She uncrossed her arms and formed her hands into a fist and yelled back "YOU CROSSED THE LINE YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

Cream runs and tackles shadow and starts punching him hard. Amy from outside gets up, yanks the door open and yells "CREAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF YOUR HURTING HIM!" Cream yells back "THATS THE POINT!" Shadow tries to grab her wrist and finally succeeds. Cream tries to set her hands free, but couldn't so she tries to kick him. Shadow got up still holding her wrist pretty tight and with shadow being alittle bit taller than her she can barely touch the floor.

Shadow: Cream just stop you can't even hit me

Cream just yells, "NOOO" and tries to hit back, but failed epicly.

Shadow looks at amy and says "Alittle help?" amy goes over to them and grabs cream by the waist and drags her out of the room.

Shadow: well...bye!

Shadow runs out of the door way and heads to the kitchen.

Shadow: And now time for my plan to set in

Shadow goes over to the phone and calls Sonic.

Sonic and everyone else was at the park close by. They were playing truth or dare,racing, just acting retarted for the meantime that they awaited shadow's phone call from sonic's phone. All of a sudden sonic's phone starts to ring, but what got his friends confused was that sonic's ringtone for shadow was Oops I did it again by Britney Spears.

**(A.N: not...my..fault 0.o)**

Knuckles just stared at him weirdly and was about to say something, but just shook his head away from his friend.

Sonic: Let me answer that hehehehe...

Sonic looked away from them and quickly got his phone out and answered it.

Sonic: Uhh hey umm whats up shadow hehehe...

Shadow whispers through the phone "Hey call everyone you know and tell them that there's a house party in a few hours you think you can handle that?"

Sonic: Hey man, why you whispering?

Shadow: Because I thought I heard amy coming to the kitchen so I hid in one of the cabinets so she won't see me

Sonic: Did you say cabinets?

Shadow: Yeah...what? Did I say it wrong?

Sonic: Uhh no its just...it reminded me of something that's all...

Shadow: Like what?

Sonic: Nevermind, nevermind just...aw forget it! I'll call you back when I got the stuff ready ok?

Shadow: Ummm alright I guess later... *hangs up phone*

Amy opens the cabinet door that shadow was in and yells "THERE YOU ARE!" Shadow screams like a little girl and puts his first finger from both hands and puts them in a cross then says "BEGONE SATIN!" Amy grabs shadow from the ear and drags him to the living room. Shadow falls onto the couch all "dramatically".

Amy: THANKS TO YOU RUNNING OFF I LOST CREAM...AGAIN!

Shadow: Well my response to that is...YOU CAN'T CATCH ME NOW HAHAHA YEAH!

Shadow jumps behind the couch and starts to run up the stairs.

Amy: DAMN IT

Amy flops down onto the couch, but then hears the door bell ring. She gets up and opens the door, but is then met with sonic there in the door way with people and equipment waiting impaitently behind him.

Sonic: FUCK AMY WHAT ARE DOING DOWN STAIRS?

Amy: Trying to catch shadow and cream. What are you doing with people and equipment?

Sonic: Ummmmm...

Sonic sees shadow speed by up stairs and yells "SHADOW GET AMY"

Shadow stops and looks over and nodds back in response. He speeds by downs stairs and heads towards amy.

Amy: SHADOW DON'T

Shadow: Sorry amy

Shadow picks up amy and runs up stairs and throws her inside the hallway closet and locks it. Shadow then walks over to the railing and looks over and yells "OK GOT IT!"

Sonic nodds then turns to the people "OK YOU GUYS SET IT IN" everyone starts to flow right into the house and set up the DJ set, speakers, amplifiers, neon lights, lasers, and some people brought rave neon paint so that when we dance we can be bright with color. Tails walks in.

Tails: Ok sonic, where do you want these bad boys at

Tails shows sonic the dancing poles.

Sonic: Dude, are those strip poles?

Tails takes an offended look.

Tails: Oh my chaos how dare you! These are DANCING poles NOT strip poles

Sonic: Samething stripping is dancing they just call it that so the strippers won't get offended

Tails takes a serious look at sonic then says "How do you know that?" Sonic looks over behind tails where knuckles was then says "Lets just say I know some people" tails thinks for abit then just shruggs it off.

Tails: Soooooo where do you want them?

Sonic: *sigh* just put one each by the tv and then the other where we're standing so it can make a square

Tails: okie dokie

Tails salutes him off like in the navy then run off to put them there.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY YOU GUYS! My internet was horrible, we had horrible storms, and I'm busy with school and upcoming test so sorry if these chapters are late.<strong>

**I promise that I will put more up soon. **

**Sorry if its short too. Its all I could get done...so far. (^_^)**

**Hope you liked it and please review and favorite cause its my first story and I really like to know how you guys see it and if you like it.**

**Please don't be _that_ rude. T_T**

**See ya! ;-)**


	4. TAILS ON CRACK? or sugar?

**hey you guys this is gonna get crazy! who knows whats gonna happen next 0.o...i know i don't.**

**well enjoy might change a few things in the previous chapters but ehh' depends on FUCKING MOTHER NATURE .**

**ugh hate storms and blackouts *-_-'**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>WITH AUTHOR<strong>

As I was trying to hold back my cousin from beating up the airplane waitress for giving her a wrong drink and cursing her out like if it was MTV, Chris was yelling at bugs bunny for taking so long to land a plane, and J. Cole was video taping everything that was happening.

Author: JUDY GET OFF OF HER I'M PRETTY SURE SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Judy: MY ASS SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Author: Dude! Really, get off….NOW

Judy: SHE PROBABLY WANTED TO RAPE ME!

Air Plane Lady: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

Judy: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ME TO RAPE ME THATS THE WHOLE POINT OF RAPE

Air Plane Lady: True….

Author: Uggghh… I give up

-_-'

I gave up on helping out the waitress lady and my cousin fighting for something very stupid. Even though that bottle of vodka looks nice-** NO GO AWAY ALCOHOLIC BAD THOUGHTS YOU ARE NOT AND I MEAN NOT GOOD FOR ME.**

I run towards the Vodka bottle and hug it with my dear life like if it was my child. 'No no no shhh shhh there there mommy's here don't worry mommy didn't mean those stuff she was just alittle angry that's all shh shhh there there don't cry'.

I sat down in my chair looking out the window with my bottle of vodka in my arms to think for a moment, because I kept gettin' this weird feeling that something wasn't right and I should probably call Amy to see if everything was ok. Naahhh, I shrugged it off and got the noise canceling headphones and drifted off to sleep. Even though there was a circus going on around me inside the plane in the background. I hugged tightly to my bottle and went to a nice violent dream with Chuck Norris going 'GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK YOU DEMON' and I'll just laugh driving off in some camaro, but suddenly crash into a brick wall that magically appeared in the freeway and then I end up in Burger King eating a Whopper with fries and a shake. Ahhhhh good dreams...goood dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH AMY<strong>

Amy was sitting down in the closet tired of pounding on the door. The palms of her hands were red as Knuckles's fur and her sweat was beading off of her forehead like if it was 100 degrees in there. She given up on trying to get someones attention from outside of the door to let her out and fix everything, but she just turned her back towards the door and leaned up against it. As Amy was about to let her head fall back, the door suddenly flew open. Amy fell back hitting her head against the floor, as she tried to ease the pain she looked up to only see Cream with clothing and shoes in her hands.

Cream whispers to her "QUICKLY GET DRESSED! BEFORE SOMEONE SEES ME!"

Amy confused and quite abit shocked got up and got dressed. As she finished Cream grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the stair way. They tiptoed quietly towards the railing to see what was happening or atleast to say what was getting finished. Amy gasped at what she saw "What's all of this? Neon lights, amps, turntables? Wait a minute are those STRIP POLES?"

Cream quickly covered Amy's mouth and drags her back into the hallway and angrily whispers to her.

Cream: What the fuck man? Are you out of your mind? They could've heard you down there!

Amy: What's up with all of this? What's up with the lights and poles? What's up with the guys locking me up? What's up with...

Cream slaps Amy across the face.

Cream: Can you shutup please? You already caused enough noise already. Anyways I need you to hide while I make the distraction, so you can get shadow and we can drop him off in a ditch somewhere off out of the city, right after we beat him until he's almost unconcious, got that?

Amy puts her hand up to her cheek and says "You...you slapped me" Cream rolls her eyes and grabs Amy by the shoulders and says "Did you even get what I just said?" Amy responds "Bitch I ought to pimp slap you!" Cream lets go of Amy and says "Nevermind I'll just do it myself" Cream turns around and walks down stairs leaving Amy with no clue in the world of what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SONIC<strong>

As everybody was putting in the last touches to the party, a brown chimpmunk from the DJ set came up to Sonic and said "Hey man, it's all done," Sonic looks up from his check list that he was holding in his hands,"Huh? Oh, thanks man" Sonic gives him his signature thumbs up then looks back down to his board to check off that everything was done, but then he notices from the corner of his eye that the chimpmunk dude is still standing there waitng. Sonic looks up again,"Can I help you with something?" the chimpmunk dude then puts his hand out showing that he wants some money. Sonic sighs then reaches into his pocket and takes out a wad of cash handing the man a couple of hundred bucks,"Thank you" the chimpmunk turns around and walks away happly signalling everybody to leave, since they already finished and got paid. Sonic looks back at them leaving and as the last worker of all of them walked out the door Sonic says to himself "Hehehe..suckers" Sonic takes out the 'supposelly' wad of money that in actuallity was old monoply money that he found in one of the closets near by and kisses it "Works everytime" Sonic then turns around and heads for the kitchen. As Sonic pushed the door open he quickly ducked as the flying butcher knives came at him with full speed almost splitting the door in half. Sonic fell to the ground hard and when looking up he sees Tails from the island counter holding the knife drawers.

Sonic: WHAT THE FUCK TAILS!

Sonic yelled while getting up from the floor. Tails didn't respond he just kept on jumping around from counter to counter then to cabinet to cabinet until he landed onto the island again. Knuckles out of no where sprung out of the bottom cabinets and tackled Tails to the floor. This cause sonic to fall back again only this time hitting his head against the wall.

Knuckles: I GOT HIM SHADOW

Shadow then bolted out of another cabinet from the bottom and got on top of Tails and puts him a headlock.

Shadow: HAHAHAHA WHO'S CRAZY NOW MUTHAFUCKA!

Tails was squirmin' around in there grasp trying to get out. Sonic was still on the floor up against the wall next to the door.

Sonic: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Knuckles was trying to tie up Tail's legs and Shadow was trying to keep the headlock on him so Knuckles can finish. Shadow the only one out of the entire time responded back saying "SHORT STORY, TAILS PLUS A WHOLE BUNCH OF SUGAR EQUALS A FUCKIN SYCHOPATH!"

Tails started to foam out of his mouth "RRAAAWWWWRRRR!" Sonic's eyes went huge "OH MY GOD!" Sonic drove his body up against the wall so much that it looked like he was about to brake through it. Shadow's eyes also went huge as to Knuckles.

Knuckles & Shadow: DAMN!

They said in unusion. Tails was wiggling like crazy it was so hard for Shadow and Knuckles to hold him down any longer.

Tails bites Shadow in the arm causing him to let go and scream out in pain and as for Knuckles he kicked him in the face causing him to fall back and hit his head against the cabinets.

Tails: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M FREEE AAAHHHHH!

Tails sprints out of the kitchen leaving the two hedgehogs and one echidna in confusion, fear, and in total shock.

Shadow: AAAAHHHHH THAT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH BIT ME!

Knuckles: AAAHHH DAMN IT!

Knuckles said through his cuped hands around his muzzle.

Sonic says while trying to get back up "Da fuck? I come in here to tell you that everything is finished, but instead I enter into a fucking exorcism!"

Knuckles: You wish it was an exorcism

Knuckles got up still holding his mouth and tried to help shadow get up too.

Shadow: The only thing I'm still confused about is how can Tail's get so hyper if there's not even alot of sugar to even get hyper to

Sonic: Tail's doesn't get hyper! Yeah he gets sugar and gets a _SMALL_ sugar rush but he doesn't get crazy like_ THAT_!

Shadow: I don't know and I don't care anymore lets just call everybody and get this party started

Knuckles: Yeah Buddy...

All three headed out the kitchen which was all broken apart with food and broken cabinets with a hint of blood across the floor and walls oh and how can I forget the butcher knives on the door which was almost about to fall off.

As Shadow was walking out holding his arm that was bitten he tried to find his cellphone, but couldn't until...

Shadow: THAT CRAZY FUCK STOLE MY CELLPHONE!

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles start to hear screaming and laughter upstairs in the first floor.

sonic &shadow & Knuckles: Uh-oh...

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think might happen next with the guys and and the crazed fucked up tails? and what about amy not getting a say in this party? and what will cream do to shadow? murder? torcher? love? pickles? WHO KNOWS? <strong>

**anyways so sorry you guys for taking a long time to put up chapters i have been soooo busy and i just didn't have any time at all sooo don't worry im gonna put up alot and i hope you like it!**

**bye guys ;) *r&r***

**NACHOS ARE AWESOME!**

**...OK BYE**


	5. Have some fun

**hopefully this will work...if not...then i will terminate you...**

**just to be safe in the furture...**

**I DO NOT (and i mean) NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, SUPER HERO ACTION MOVIES AND FAMILY GUYS REFERENCES**

**they belong to their companies...i think...what you lookin at me for? all i know is that i dont own them. i may have bought the movies at the store and watch family guy everynight and pretty much play/own half the sonic games (i've watched the entire show on the internet and finished all the seasons in one week), BUT i do not own them..**

**well, enjoy :}**

* * *

><p><strong>WITH AMY<strong>

Amy stood there where Cream had just left her not knowing what to do next. Amy started to think "Well, this day turned out fun," she said with sarcasm, " but what am I gonna do now?" Amy turned around heading back towards the hallway.

Amy: Well its too late now to talk to them about the party. You know I wasn't gonna get mad at them its not like I didn't have the same idea too, its just that I wanted to invite _him_ over so we can finally be alone and hang-out, but NOOOO they wanted to lock me up and throw a party while I sit there in that closet miserable! Ugh, can't they for once just _once _trust me enough to help out or be apart of something with them without being judged so harshly...

Suddenly a small Amy appeared next to regular Amy on her right shoulder wearing a white t-shirt with white skinney jeans and some white DC high tops, adorned with a bright golden halo on the top of her head holding a small harp in her hands.

_**Angel Amy**: **oh stop talking that nonsense**_

Amy quickly turned her head towards the voice she heard and saw alittle mini me on her shoulder. Amy's eyes went to the size of dinner plates and quickly backed up against the wall.

Amy: Wh-Who are you?

The little angel amy stayed where she was in the air floating and raised an eye brow at her.

_**Angel Amy**: **seriously?**_

Amy's jaw dropped.

Amy: ..it talks

Amy whispered to herself. The little Angel Amy face palmed herself and started to head towards Amy. Amy quickly got a near by vase, filled with flowers, drove it up in front of her towards Angel Amy saying...

Amy: BACK YOU! I GOT A WEAPON AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO USE IT!

Angel Amy put her hands up to the sides of her face saying in a sarcastic tone** "OH NO! EVERYBODY RUN! SHE HAS A DEADLY VASE FILLED WITH FLOWERS! AHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! PLEASE SHOOT ME, STABB ME, ANYTHING JUST DON'T USE THE** **FLOWERS!" **Amy put the vase of flowers down and angrily looked at her.

Amy: Ok, I know the flowers weren't menacing enough, but you didn't have be a complete ass about it...

Amy crossed her arms in protest. Angel Amy got closer to her and wacked her up side the head with her harp.

_**Angel Amy**_: **_First of all, don't use those kinds of words with me, Second I would have at least taken out the flowers and use the vase OR use the FREAKIN KNIFE that was right behind the flowers! Matter-of-fact, it wasn't even behind the flowers, it was right NEXT TO IT! and Thirdly I'm you but as an angel I'm like that little voice in your head that tells what's-_**

Suddenly Devil Amy appears next to Amy on her other shoulder with her hands on her knees panting like she just ran a marathon, wearing a black t-shirt with red skinney jeans, some black and red Nike high tops, with red pointy devil horns and a long red pointy devil tail.

_**Devil Amy**_: **_Woah, that was a close one! *turns toward amy* you would not belive what just happened back there it was like- _**

angel amy crosses her arms and says "no one cares.."

_**Devil amy: BOOM and OH SHIT and DUN-NUN-NUN-NUN-NUN-NUN and then HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING TONIGHT? and SPLASH! Man, you do NOT want to know the rest...**_

devil amy throws her arms up into the air and moves her body all of the place as if acting out everything that had happened just a few moments ago. angel amy looks at her nails and says without looking at devil amy** "no one really asked.."**

Devil amy looks at her and says with the most sarcastic tone..

_**Devil amy: You're right! No one DID ask!..So shut it**_

Angel amy puts her hands to a fist and looks over at devil amy.

_**Angel amy**_: **_UUGGGHH! YOU ALWAYS COME WHEN YOU ARE NOT NEEDED!_**

Devil Amy leans over towards Amy and whispers "**I guess** **someones _monthly friend_ came to visit..."** Amy quickly puts her hand up to her face not to wanting to let out an explosion of laughter escape out of her mouth. Angel Amy puts her hands on her hips "**I heard that**" Devil Amy rolls her eyes "**Suuurrree you did**"

Angel amy crosses her arms and looks back at amy.

_**Angel amy**_:**_ Hmph...as I was say-_**

_**Devil amy**_:**_ BORING!_**

Angel amy throws her harp at her hitting the side of her head making the harp get tangled in between her hair and her devil horn.

_**Angel amy**_:**_ DAMMIT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY ANYTHING!_**

Amy's eyes widen.

Amy: Hey! You just cussed

Devil amy glares at her while trying to get the harp untangled.

_**Angel amy**_: **_Thats not the point _ **

_**Devil amy**_:**_ Then what is, sherlock?_**

Devil amy hissed back in annoyance.

_**Angel amy**_:**_ Well if you SHUT UP..I might say it_**

Devil amy goes straight up to her face still with the harp dangling on the side of her head.

**_Devil amy_**: **_If you got somethin to say, then say it to my face. You halo Bitch..._**

_**Angel amy**_: **_Oh, that piece of shit on the floor wasn't you?_**

Amy steps in and pushes them back away from eachother with her hands.

Amy: Woah, ok you guys calm down, lets not get crazy here, besides I'm the one with the problem. So just cool down and lets get back on track here

_**Angel amy**_:_** Fine, just don't you guys go off and interrupt me in mid sent-**_

Tails out of nowhere makes a sharp turn down the hall that amy and mini me's of her were aguring and flies straight towards them with full speed laughing insanely.

_**Angel Amy**:** OH COME ON!**_

Angel amy throws her arms up in frustration of getting interrupted in mid-sentence everytime.** (aint that just annoying at times? to me it is) -_-'***

_**Devil amy**:** THERE'S NO TIME TO COMPLAIN 'MISS ANGEL WINGS' NOW LETS GET OUT OF HERE!**_

Devil amy said while dragging her away by the arm.

Amy: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!

Amy begged while backing up away from tails who was just getting closer and closer by the minute.

Amy: What about my problem?

Angel Amy yanks her arm away and gets back up saying in a sweet and assuring tone.

_**Angel amy**:** Don't worry, we'll come back later**_

Devil amy jumps on top of angel amy's back saying "**OH MY GOD HE'S FOAMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH!**"

Angel amy's eyes widen and quickly said "**Ok see ya later bye! And get off my back!**" she dissapears in a puff of smoke leaving Amy running away for her life from the crazy tails that was flying right after her.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SONIC<strong>

Sonic, shadow, and knuckles: Uh-oh...

All three of them quickly rush up the stairs pushing eachother to see what was going on.

Tails out of nowhere shot out from one of the hallways holding amy by her left ankle.

Amy: AHHH TAILS LET ME GO!

Amy starts to wave her hands around her like an idiot trying to grab onto something to make tails stop but ends up hitting her head against the floor and her body against the walls making dents and holes in them. Amy finally succeeded in turning her head around without getting hit in the face for three seconds, but as soon she turned her head she saw that sonic, shadow and knuckles were running up the stairs just about to reach the top and head towards them until...

Amy: GUYS WATCH OUT!

All three of them quickly bolted their heads up only to see a flying crazy fox holding a pink screaming hedgehog heading towards their way. Their eyes widen and quickly turned around pushing each other to get out of the way, but sadly tails flew right towards them. Amy braced herself for the incoming crash that was just up ahead of her. Sonic quickly turned his head around and saw amy close her eyes shut tight wrapping her arms over her head for protection. Sonic quickly said "DUCK!" both sonic and shadow quickly ducked down holding onto each of the railings for dear life!

Knuckles: WHA-

BOOM!

Amy crashed right into knuckles's back knocking the wind out of him. Knuckles's arms went flying over his head by the sudden impact causing him to face plant onto the steps of the stairs. Tails suddenly lets go of amy causing the both of them go tumbling down the stairs hitting their heads against the steps and the railing. Knuckles made it to the bottom of the stairs landing on his stomach hard with his hands out in front of him.

Knuckles: Holy crap that hurt...

Knuckles tried to get up but then fell back down by amy who landed right on top of him on her back with her legs tumbled over the steps on the stairs hitting her head against the floor.

Both Sonic and Shadow flinched back as if they can feel the pain.

Shadow: Ooooooooooo..thats gonna hurt in the morning

Sonic slowly gets up looking in all directions to see if tails was still around in the same room...Luckly he was gone.

Sonic: Ok, the coast is clear

Shadow gets up too and heads towards knuckles and amy who were still on the floor in pain not wanting to move. Sonic follows him down as well and helps amy and knuckles get back up.

Shadow: Damn, that looked like it hurt...

Both Amy and Knuckles weakly turn their heads towards him and stare angrily, then drop their heads back down.

Amy: What-the-hell-happened-to-Tails?

Sonic lend out his hand helping amy get back up and said "Why dont you ask _'Batman and Robin'_. They were the ones there" Amy turned her head towards Knuckles and Shadow, while trying to stand up straight without letting out the pain. Shadow had Knuckles's arm flopped over his shoulders helping him get up and balanced, "Look, it wasnt my fault," Shadow walked over and help Knuckles sit down on the couch,"tails just got some candy or sugar, I guess, and got alittle sycho for the moment thats all" he said like no big deal. Knuckles looks up raising his hand "I call batman!" shadow smacks him up side the head "Fuck no, I'm obviously Batman, DUH" knuckles flinches back where shadow had hit him, bitting his bottom lip and turnning his hand to a fist.

Sonic: Yeah and I'm the Flash and Amy's Wonder Woman

Sonic said with sarcasm while sitting down on the recliner.

Knuckles: Then who's Cream and Rouge gonna be?

Amy: Who cares? That's not what were talking about

Amy said while sitting on the other side of the couch.

Shadow rubbs his chin to think "Hmmm..Rouge can be Cat Woman and Cream can be the invisible girl on the Fantastic Four"

Knuckles's head quickly bolts up into remembering about that movie "Oh yeah!"

Sonic, too remembers about that and quickly sits up, slidding to the edge of the chair snapping his fingers and saying...

Sonic: Hey! What about the X-Men?

Both Shadow and Knuckles's face brighten up in remembrance and say in unision "OH YEEAAHH!"

Suddenly the kool-aid guy crashes through the window saying "OH YEEAAHH!"

Sonic: Holy cow, where did you come from?

Shadow looked over at him with an annoyed face and sarcasticlly said "I don't know? Where do you think he came from?"

Knuckles: Wal-mart..

Amy blurts out "CAN YOU GUYS STOP SAYING "OH YEAH"? OR THE FUCKING KOOL-AID GUY IS GONNA KEEP SHOWING UP!" amy then gets up where she was sitting and heads over to the kool-aid guy pushing him out towards the door saying "You kool-aid guy has got to go" amy opened the door and pushed him out, but as she did she was met with an unexpcected guest at the foot of the door. "Hey Amy" Amy's jaw dropped to the floor practically hit heer feet.

Amy: S-S-Sean?

Sonic looks over and says "Amy? Is there something wrong?"

Amy looks over "Ummm..."

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god its about fucking time it works! sooo sorry you guys, i've been having trouble with my computer to work and to upload my story. some how it just wouldn't want to upload my chapter and it cut off some parts on the plus side i was out for vacation so not much was going good. really hope you guys like this part, didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger but hey i love and i sometimes dispise them so farewell and chapters coming soon.<strong>

**OOOOHHHH WAIT WAIT! i need help to figure out where this is going, because i have no idea where else to go from this point. i had to make up my entire story from scratch and i have no plot what so ever, so if you want to send me any ideas it would help greatly. you can put it in a review or pm it doesn't really matter to me.**

**well i hope you liked my chapter**

**enjoy**

**Dueces ;D**


	6. Let's get the party started

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry that i have taken sooooo long for this and yes it is short but hey wait til the next chapter it will be better i PROMISE! and also the ages on them is not what i had in mind so that people is going to change so as if right now the ages on the first chapter that i put are not their ages so, yeeahhh long story.**

**enough chatting, on with the show**

* * *

><p>Amy stood there like a statue thinking frantically of what to do. Should she just let him in and tell everybody what was going on or make up some stupid story and keep hiding all of this?<p>

Yeah the second one sounds good.

Sean waved his hand in-front of Amy's face, "hello? Anybody there?" Amy snapped back into reality not realizing that she was staring at the floor the entire time, "so, can I come in?" Sean asked once more.

Amy: uh hold on

Amy slammed the door and looked back at her friends who were now next to her staring suspiciously. Amy jumped back in surprise finding them so close to her the entire time.

Knuckles: who was that Amy?

Knuckles crossed his arms.

Amy: um mm no one…

Amy said in a low voice barely hearing herself.

Shadow: no, no, I heard someone and it sounded like a guy. I think I saw him a bit from the couch, was it…

Shadow rubs his chin and thinks for a moment, "green fur?"

Amy: uhhhhhhh…

Sonic: who was it Amy?

Sonic said causing even more tension in the room. Amy tries to think of something to say but then hatches an idea. Amy looks past them and points behind them.

Amy: OH MY GOSH TAILS!

Shadow: oh crap RUN!

Not even looking back all three of them dash away for their lives as Amy leans back against the door laughing in relief. Amy then turns around and opens the door, but sees no one. Amy pops her head out the door way into the cool air looking left and right to see if she can find her "friend".

Amy: Sean?

There's some rustling in the bushes that seem to catch Amy's attention.

Amy: Sean?

Sean quickly bolts up from the bushes and yells "BOO".

Amy: AHHHH

Amy stumbles backwards hitting her head against the door way landing on the ground with a thump. Sean was laughing uncontrollably on the floor grabbing his sides with tears in his eyes. Amy gets up looking over at her friend and kicks him.

Amy: hey that's not funny

Sean gets up still laughing and says "sorry that was just funny! Hahaha you should've seen your face hahahahahaha IT WAS PRICELESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" he bent down with hands on his knees laughing hard. Amy crossed her arms with a pout. After Sean was done laughing he wiped away a tear from his eye and then looked at Amy with a smile.

Sean: oh come on you know that was funny. Imagine if you did it to me, you would probably needed CPR by now

Amy let out a sigh, she knew he didn't mean it.

Amy: oh I can't stay mad at you

Amy gives him a soft punch in the arm, giggling. Amy's laughter then fades away when she realizes one thing.

Amy: uh, Sean?

Sean looks over at her with a smile, "Yeah."

Amy: what are you doing here?

Sean: someone told me there was a party here and you knowing me and all, i love to party

Amy starts to wonder in her little head for a minute until suddenly looks up at Sean and smiles,...

Amy: well, what are we waiting for? Lets get the party started!

Amy grabs his hand leading inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS LATER...<strong>

The bass of the music drops hard with the beats flying over head of the people dancing in the middle (of once was) the living room, but now with dancing poles and a DJ you wouldn't think that you were in a house. Lights dancing all around the house, flashing in vibrant colors, strobe lights hitting it off and on, and people dancing like there is no tomorrow. Amy makes her way to the kitchen holding a red plastic cup over head to avoid spilling its contents on the floor or on people. As she made her way past the door towards the kitchen, she finds only a black and red hedgehog tieing up an orange fox, who is dramatically refusing, and a red echidna taping his mouth shut. Dumbfounded she has no way of how to react to this. Both males stop of what they were doing and look over at her eyeing suspiciously.

Shadow: get out. this has nothing to do with you.

Amy looks down at her cup with little of her drink left inside, "you know, I'm not that thirsty anyways...", she turns around and quickly leaves out the kitchen door like she never saw a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH CREAM ._.<strong>

walking down the street cream heads down to a near by gas station. she walks up to the doors and pushes it open causing a tiny bell to ring loudly from above the door. the man behind the cash register looks up from his magazine and sees cream walk up to him.

Cream: hello there sir

cream says with a smile. the man points to his name tag on his greasy uniform shirt then looks back down towards his magazine. cream looks at his name tag then at the man. confused she doesn't know whether to speak or to laugh. the man looks back up waiting for her to respond, "Ahem".

cream: oh, um, well...

cream reads again his name tag.

cream: i thought Casey was a girl name?

Casey: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY NAME?!

Cream:...yes, yes i do

the man eyes her suspiciously then slams his magazine down on the counter pointing towards the door.

Casey: get out of my store!

cream holds up her hands in defense.

Cream: I WAS JUST KIDDING MAN!

Casey: NOW!

Cream: CALM DOWN, I JUST NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION, DAMN IS THAT TO HARD TO ASK?!

the man sits back down.

Casey: what is it that you want kid?

Cream: I need to know where I can find some weapons

Casey: listen kid, your to young to be handling weapons and second you're not even suppose to have any

cream: you don't understand my situation do you?

Casey: I know enough that you don't need it

cream: you don't even know what im talking about!

Casey: then tell me...

cream: ugh, fine. but if i do then you give the directions to find the store or wherever they are, ok?

Casey: eh' good enough for me.

cream: ok, let me start from the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>im soo sorry to all, that this is a short chapter once again, but honestly I have been really sick that I cant even explain but I am getting better and you can also blame all my teachers for giving me stacks and stacks of homework, so you're welcome -.-'<strong>

**but do not worry i will give a super long chapter next time and I promise FOR SURE it will be quick.**

**actually im gonna start it right now :D**

**until next time...**

**DUECES!**


End file.
